


Sins Of The Fathers

by NegativNein



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies), Smallville, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Protective Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativNein/pseuds/NegativNein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your father, Thomas Wayne, the pacifist and humanitarian, wanted to punch Howard Stark in the jaw?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sins Of The Fathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gbrosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbrosa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Odi et Amo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193478) by [NegativNein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativNein/pseuds/NegativNein). 



> For gbrosa, who asked for a sequel to Odi e Amo. It's a prequel.

**Howard Stark Memorial - Stark Mansion, New York**

Captain America was on the podium, droning on about how great the late, great Howard Stark was, truly a great man who did great, great things.  
Tony, behind him, was looking a little more pinched for every new 'great' piled on.

Clark, his Daily Planet press credentials discreetly displayed, had drifted closer to Wayne and Fox. 

They were speaking in undertones, but Clark was all ears... He had no interest in gossip, but the Wayne-Stark romance had captured his curiosity.  
It seemed out of character for Bruce to get a lover like Tony Stark. Iron Man.

Fox was asking Wayne if he had met the great Howard Stark himself.

"Once or twice, he did never pay me much attention" Bruce scowled "And my parents did not like him"

"But I remember you telling me that Tony spent some summers at Wayne Manor"

"Oh, we loved Tony. My father adored Tony, adored spending time with him, helping him build things... I tagged along, sometimes. It was fun"

"But Howard Stark was persona non grata all the same"

"I recall my father saying - _I'm not a violent man, Alfred, and I don't think it would actually help, but by Jove I really want to punch the man in the jaw, the way he treats his kid_ \- when I was about seven"

"Your father, Thomas Wayne, the pacifist and humanitarian, wanted to punch Howard Stark in the jaw?"

"Out of character, I know... but you can confirm it with Alfred"

"What did Alfred think of it?"

"He said he would be happy to assist my father in the endeavour, should the opportunity arise"

"Did it?"

"Unfortunately it did not"

"Umh..." Fox seemed to be pondering something "You know, now that I think of it, I recall hearing a comment on Howard Stark's parenting from a very surprising source"

Clark almost leaned in, he was hooked on the story. And honestly shocked. 

Wayne prompted Fox "Who was it, Lucius?"

"Lionel Luthor, if you can believe it" Fox paused to let that sink in "He remarked once in my hearing - _The man's an idiot, he has such a brilliant boy, and he humiliates him instead of trying to shape him_ \- Typical Lionel, but if he could spot that..." 

"Yes, well, if Lionel Luthor thinks you're a bad parent..." Bruce's frown had deepened.

Clark was inclined to agree with him. Reading about early days Tony Stark had reminded him of Lex... and now he knew why- And yet Stark had found a way to remake himself.

Bruce was still speaking "...and that's why I hate the Stars and Stripes jerk. He's hurting Tony deeply. Every day. And he's too self absorbed to see"

"Thinking of punching him in the jaw, Bruce?"

"Yes... no, it wouldn't help, Lucius"

"Well, make sure JARVIS records it, when it happens"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Lucius, really, I can restrain myself"

"Bruce, I know you cannot truly stop yourself giving your all for those you love... and if I'm not mistaken you love Tony, right?"

"I do, Lucius, I do. I think I loved him all my life. He's... Tony Stark."

"Then I'm afraid Captain America's jaw does not stand a chance"

"Perhaps"

"But for today, just confine yourself to a stern glare, don't you think?"

"I shall" He looked up to the stage again "Oh, but I see they're breaking it up, I'll go and intercept Tony before the press can get ahold of him"

"Give him my regards"

Bruce nodded and walked away.

Clark stayed where he was. He would not try to question Stark, no. Now that he knew how Bruce felt, he would do everything in his power to help the happy couple.  
Thinking of that, maybe he and Lois could dig a bit about Rogers' involment with this shady S.H.I.E.L.D. organization.  
Or maybe Captain America could be persuaded to arm wrestle Superman... for charity.  
Smirking, he thought - Lex would be proud.


End file.
